


A dish of senior prank with a little dash of love

by TeenMagnet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flirty Lance, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Senior Prank, baffled pidge, flirty robot at its finest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenMagnet/pseuds/TeenMagnet
Summary: The team is about to graduate from the Garrison and Lance remembers they planned to do a senior prank. Also, Lance feels attracted to Pidge and tries to be flirty with her. Pidge doesn't know how to act until Matt tells her to follow her heart. Everything, however doesnt go exactly to plan but at least they are together at the end and they had a good time pulling the best senior prank.





	A dish of senior prank with a little dash of love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it!

_ Three weeks before graduation: Lance’s POV _

 

“Well guys only three weeks and then we’re out of this place,” said Lance. He could feel his excitement all the way from the tip of his perfectly combed hair to the bottom of his brand-new Nikes. He looked over to Pidge who was too busy on her laptop finishing her STEM project. “You know what that means right Pidge,” he said. He felt a couple of butterflies in his tummy as Pidge briefly looked up at him before looking back at her computer. “What does it mean Lance?” she said, with a hint of annoyment and a roll of her eyes. “Hunk can you guess what I-”

 

“Can’t you just tell us, Lance? I have to go meet up with Shiro and he’s all the way across the quad. I have to be there in like,” Keith was saying as he checked his watch, “5 minutes, hurry the quiznak up you dork.” 

 

“Let him talk Keith, otherwise he won’t tell us ‘til you stay quiet,” said Hunk. 

 

“Guys, shut it so that Lance can talk… Jeez, you’d think after being friends with this dork since 5th grade we’d all know he needs total quiet to let his small brain think,” uttered Pidge. 

 

“PidGE my brain is perfectly fine thank you very much, ok I’ll spill… three more weeks and then we graduate. Which meeaannss,” he excitedly shook his hands in a suggestive manner. When no one took the bait he continued saying, “It means it’s finally time to pick and pull off one of the senior pranks we planned in 9th grade!” 

 

Pidge immediately looked up from her laptop with a bewildered look “Wait, which one?”  

 

“Lance should we really? I don’t know if it’s such a good idea. I… I… I mean we planned that when we were 15, except you Pidge you where what? I think you were 13, right.” Hunk said as he tapped his chin. 

 

“Yup, she was so cute remember she had a short little bob and those huge oversized large retro hippie round circle glasses and she tried to give off the impression that she was a boy by wearing oversized clothing,” said Lance in a dreamy tone which had Pidge making a barf face as she pretended to stick her finger in her mouth. Lance frowned at her but rolled his eyes and continued to say, “I will give you guys until tomorrow to chose which one is your guys favorite and then we’ll put it up to vote, agreed?” 

 

Keith was the first one to agree and Lance couldn’t help himself from scoffing as he saw Keith running like freaking Naruto. 

 

“So Hunk what are you doing later?” asked Lance as he looked at Pidge with the corner of his eye, she seemed to still be way to preoccupied with her project to give him the attention he thought he deserved. “I thought maybe if you were free we could go to Nymas senior party.” He felt a little pleased when he saw Pidge slightly twitch. 

 

“I could probably finish my homework during P.E. and then I’d be free to go. What are you going to dress up as? I’ll probably use the pumpkin costume I used last year,” said Hunk as he started picking up his food wrappers and looking for a trash can.

 

“I don’t know I haven’t decided yet,” said Lance he looked over to Pidge who seemed a little upset, “Hey Pidgeon want to join us you could dress up as a gremlin or som- OW!” he yelped as Pidge hit him with her bookbag, he incredulously looked over to her and just in time caught the bag before he was hit again by her green backpack. “Fine, fine you can dress up as a sexy angel or like a sexy devil,” he said as he tightened his hold on her bag, which she kept trying to tug away, “I think you’d look better in red though.” He let go of the backpack and quickly got out of her reach out of fear of what she was capable of doing, he stood behind Hunk who he was sure would never let anything happen to him because that was the kinda friend he was, but alas he couldn’t help himself he was a ladies man at least that's what he told himself as he stood on his tippy toes and waited for Pidge to look up at him. He didn’t have to wait long however because just as soon as he moved she looked up and that's when he took the chance to wink at her and wiggle his eyebrows. As he saw her intention to get up, he shook Hunks’ shoulder and grabbed his hand and flat out started running with Hunk. “Haha talk to you later Pidge haha,” he called out as he and Hunk made the way to their room. 

**Author's Note:**

> i will be adding on to this story. i guess you could say this is the pilot im not sure.


End file.
